The international application WO 2006/048816 A1 discloses an MR device comprising a plurality of receiving units placed in or near an examination zone in a main magnet. Each individual receiving unit comprises a digitizing means for transforming the MR signals into digital signal samples. Each receiving unit is also provided with an appropriate transmitter in order to enable parallel transfer of the digital data without interference between the individual signals.